Thinking of you
by Maira Lily
Summary: FUTURE Kurt y Blaine han preparado una canción para reunir a los chicos del Glee y así poder pasar una tarde juntos, justo como antes.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni la canción me pertenecen.

Bueno, esto es una cosita rara que ha salido sola. Como se acerca el final de la tercera temporada he querido hacer un pequeño reencuentro. aunque me ha salido muy Klaine. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Thinking of you.**

El sol del mediodía se cuela por la ventana entreabierta y arroja su luz sobre la cama. Blaine se revuelve entre las sábanas intentando encontrar el calor de Kurt. Abre los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con esos ojos inexplicablemente azules. Ambos sonríen. Blaine se acerca y acaricia la nariz de Kurt con la suya, lo hace por unos minutos, hasta que siente cosquillas. Después cierra los ojos y esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada. La suave risa de Kurt lo arrulla en su intento de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Kurt se levanta despacio de la cama, se pone una camiseta que hay encima del escritorio y que no tiene muy claro si es suya o es de Blaine, pero no importa. Se dirige a la cocina y prepara café, espera pacientemente a que el oscuro líquido caiga en la jarra. El característico olor del café recién hecho llena la habitación, se cuela a través de las fosas nasales de Kurt y se instala en su cerebro. Apaga la cafetera y vierte su contenido en dos tazas que ya están medio llenas de leche. Pone las tazas en una bandeja y vuelve a adentrarse en el dormitorio. Olvida la bandeja en el escritorio y corre las cortinas para que la luz entre con total libertad. No tarda en escuchar los quejidos de Blaine desde la cama. Con una sonrisa se cuela entre las sábanas y se despoja de la camiseta.

Con los dedos delinea la espalda de Blaine apenas rozando la morena piel con las yemas. El moreno suspira cuando enreda los dedos en sus rizos. Entonces se da la vuelta para quedar frente a Kurt y lo agarra de la cintura. Se besan incontables veces, despacio, labio sobre labio, algo de lengua y suspiros, cientos de suspiros. Blaine rueda en la cama y se posiciona encima de Kurt, coloca ambos brazos alrededor de la figura del castaño, cercándolo, y lo besa de nuevo. Es un beso eterno, que los deja a ambos con los pulmones carentes de oxígeno y el corazón más veloz. Kurt alza los brazos y los enreda en el cuello de Blaine, intensificando el beso. Se separan unos centímetros para mirarse a los ojos y perderse en ellos.

Blaine se sienta en la cama y arrastra a Kurt con él, así, sentados, continúan con su ritual de entregarse al otro en pequeños y húmedos besos. En algún momento Blaine apoya su frente en la de Kurt e inspira con fuerza por la nariz, guardando el aroma de su prometido. Kurt acaricia la nuca de Blaine y enreda sus dedos en los pequeños rizos que, a estas horas del día, aún están sueltos y libres del enemigo número uno: la gomina.

-¿Qué hora es?-Susurra Blaine rozando los labios de ambos al hablar.

-Las doce y media.-Responde Kurt imitando a Blaine.

-¿Café?-Pregunta el moreno segundos antes de dejar un camino de besos que van desde la oreja de Kurt hasta la hondonada de su cuello.

-En la mesa.-El castaño se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a esos suaves rizos que se le escurren entre los dedos y se deja hacer.

Blaine tumba a Kurt en la cama y se levanta para coger los cafés. Por suerte aún sale humo de las tazas, lo que significa que están calientes. Con una sonrisa se sienta junto a Kurt y se toman el oscuro líquido, ahora de un marrón más claro gracias a la leche, en silencio. Blaine agarra la mano de Kurt y delinea con sus dedos el fino anillo de plata que lleva. Entrelaza sus dedos y se queda mirando con ensoñación esas manos que parecen haber sido creadas para encajar.

Terminan de desayunar y Kurt deja las tazas en el fregadero mientras Blaine se mete en la ducha. Kurt se deshace de los bóxers con facilidad y se mete bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Besa el cuello del moreno con dedicación, en parte porque quiere hacerle saber que está ahí, en parte porque adora esa marca de nacimiento ligeramente más oscura que el resto de la piel. Blaine se gira y sus labios se encuentran de nuevo.

La ducha dura un poco más de lo que debería pero consiguen salir antes de que se les arruguen las yemas de las manos. Con más besos y sonrisas consiguen vestirse en la pequeña habitación de matrimonio que comparten desde hace ya unos años.

Llegan a Central Park en apenas veinte minutos, caminando con tranquilidad y observando a los transeúntes y a las palomas que sobrevuelan la ciudad. Van cogidos de la mano, disfrutando del paseo, emocionados por lo que van a hacer de un momento a otro.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea?-Dice Kurt mientras observa como Blaine desenfunda la guitarra y se coloca la correa.

-Llevamos planeando esto dos semanas, no podemos echarnos atrás.-Le responde Blaine con la sonrisa más encantadora que puede encontrar en su arsenal.

Y cuando los primeros acordes de la canción que han elegido, Thinking of you de Christian Kane, comienzan a sonar las dudas de Kurt desaparecen. Simplemente cierra los ojos y comienza a cantar. Y si ha tenido algún momento de duda este se disipa cuando la voz de Blaine acompaña a la suya.

Están en mitad de Central Park y puede parecer raro que estén cantando a un millón de desconocidos un domingo por la mañana cuando podrían estar haciendo otra cosa. Pero no están cantando a un montón de desconocidos, todo está premeditado.

Kurt abre los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro de su queridísima amiga Mercedes que no para de sonreír. Mercedes viene de la mano de Sam y Kurt juraría que nunca la ha visto más feliz. California le ha sentado bien. Se gira para mirar a Blaine y se encuentra con su sonrisa amable. Kurt le devuelve la sonrisa y siguen cantando. A lo lejos ve a Rachel corriendo hacia ellos y a Finn detrás de ella intentando no tropezar con algún niño pequeño. Kurt se siente feliz, feliz de poder verlos a todos de nuevo. Detrás de Rachel llegan Tina, Mike y Artie. Y desde la otra esquina del parque llegan Brittani y Santana. Los últimos en llegar son Puck y Quin que, para sorpresa de todos, vienen abrazados. La canción está terminando pero Blaine ajusta los acordes para que todos puedan cantar el estribillo como si fuesen una sola voz.

_When a new moon shines through your window_

_Or you hear a sad song on the radio_

_Then you don't know why you but just start to cry_

_Or your driving round on a sunny day_

_And outta nowhere comes the pouring rain_

_Then a memory hits you right out of the blue_

_Thats just me_

_Thinking of you_

La canción termina y todos se abrazan y se besan, con sonrisas en sus rostros a pesar de estar llorando. Blaine se queda un poco rezagado guardando la guitarra pero enseguida unos brazos lo agarran y lo incluyen en ese mar de felicidad donde por fin encuentra a Kurt. El castaño está radiante de felicidad a pesar de estar llorando y se abraza a él nada más verlo. Blaine sabe que hizo bien cuando le dijo a Kurt que llamase a los chicos de New Directions y los reuniese en Central Park. Sabe que, pese a que no es el tono usual de Kurt, han elegido una buena cación, porque no hay día que Kurt no se acuerde de esos chicos con los que pasó tantos buenos momentos y con los que se descubrió a sí mismo.

Los besos, las sonrisas, los "te quiero" susurrados, las lágrimas y los abrazos eternos se extienden hasta que alguien sugiere ir a una cafetería para charlar con tranquilidad.

Al final en lugar de un café acaban almorzando todos juntos, como si los años no hubiesen pasado para ninguno de los presentes. Las bromas de siempre, las miradas de antaño, la felicidad de una familia unida, nada ha cambiado.

Para cuando han terminado de ponerse al día y han prometido que se reunirán al menos una vez todos los meses ya es casi medianoche. Tardan más de lo que creen en despedirse, pero ya no hay lágrimas, sólo sonrisas cómplices.

Blaine se ha apartado un poco de esos chicos maravillosos para robarles una foto con la cámara de su móvil. Sabe que a Kurt le gustará cuando se la enseñe más tarde. Sonríe melancólico al pensar en el tiempo que ha pasado y que, a pesar de eso, aún se quieren como lo hicieron una vez. Los suaves labios de Kurt en su mejilla lo sacan de su ensimismamiento. Lo mira y se pierde en sus ojos, entonces lo besa, porque es algo que no puede remediar, porque lo quiere con cada fibra de su ser.

-Gracias.-Le dice Kurt cuando caminan de la mano de regreso a su pequeño apartamento en el centro de Nueva York.

-Sabes que mi misión en la vida es hacerte feliz.-Dice el moreno distraídamente.

-Te amo Blaine.

Blaine para de caminar y mira a Kurt a los ojos, lo besa despacio, disfrutando del momento.

-Yo también te amo Kurt.-Susurra con los ojos cerrados y los labios aún sobre los de Kurt.- Gracias por colarte en Dalton hace doce años, de no haberte conocido mi vida no sería tan maravillosa.-Y lo besa de nuevo y siente como Kurt se aferra a su chaqueta con todas sus fuerzas. Y todo es perfecto.

El resto del camino lo hacen en silencio, disfrutando tan sólo de la compañía del otro. Cuando llegan al apartamento Blaine cubre de besos a Kurt y se deshace de la ropa de ambos entre caricias. Para cuando llegan a la habitación ambos están desnudos y sus manos viajan por sus cuerpos despacio, tan solo reconociendo una piel que se saben de memoria. Blaine coge a Kurt de los muslos y hace que lo abrace por la cintura con las piernas. Deja caer el cuerpo de su amado entre las suaves sábanas y le hace el amor despacio, sintiendo cada suspiro y cada sonrisa, cada beso y cada caricia. Después lo abraza y se recuesta a su lado, entrelazando sus manos en las que brillan los finos anillos de plata con la luz de la luna.

Cuando Blaine se duerme Kurt besa su frente y lo tapa. Kurt nunca creyó que encontraría a alguien tan maravilloso como el hombre que dormía a su lado. Acaricia el cabello de Blaine y se acurruca en su pecho, donde se adueña del dulce calor de Blaine. Tiene un casi marido perfecto, unos amigos que lo quieren tanto como él a ellos y unos padres que lo adoran. Doce años atrás apenas tenía a su padre y no se hablaba con nadie en todo el instituto. No puede evitar sonreír cuando siente a Blaine suspirar su nombre en sueños. Si, la vida le ha dado todo con lo que siempre soñó y no puede ni quiere quejarse. Así que con este último pensamiento se queda dormido entre los brazos de Blaine hasta que el sol lo despierte a la mañana siguiente.

FIN.


End file.
